~Death and Friendship~
by Gahz
Summary: R&R please
1. A New Light In The Heavens

**~Death and Friendship~**

By: Gahzskul Thruka 

**Chapter 1**

            A dark, shadowy figure sped down the hallway of a secret military installation in a random area of space, clad in dark, baggy blue jeans and a baggy black sweatshirt with a hood. The hood flapped behind him as he ran, and his icy-blue eyes darted about, taking in every detail of his surroundings as he moved. He stopped at a door and pulled a handgun out of the baggy folds of his sweatshirt and punched the button to open the door. He then raised the gun to a firing position and entered the room, swinging the gun to his right and firing off two rounds into each of the two guards at the desk in the room. The figure then moved behind a plant in the corner as he heard two men talking as they approached the door on the opposite side of the room from the whence he entered. The two men entered and one gasped as he saw the blood splattered on the wall behind the desk.  The other moved to the desk and looked down at the two dead guards.

"Call security." Said the one by the desk, turning to the second man. Then the figure moved. He dove out across the floor firing off four rounds as he rolled across the floor. The first two took the second man in between the eyes with pin-point accuracy, and the second two pierced the first man's chest, causing him to stumble back into the desk, sliding down into a sitting position, blood smearing where he slid down. The figure moves to the man and squats down in front of the man and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were cold, icy, and completely calm. That cold face smiled at the man for a moment. The figure, rose and turned to go. He stopped at the door and turned, raised his gun, and fired a single shot into the man's head before continuing down the hallway.

            "Hey Mat…" shouted Percy, "ain't this thing a piece of work?"

"Yah, Perc, sure is!" called back Mat, looking up at the new mobile suit the two technicians were running final system checks on. Dishiva, it was called. It incorporated the ideas of the zero system, but had been modified so as not to drive the pilot insane. It was armed with a duel-heavy machinegun, which can be mounted on the left arm, and a beamsword that could be wielded in the right hand. The body of the suit was made with Gundanium, and had a laser-blade build into the left arm just above the hand, which could be turned on after ejecting the heavy guns, a rack of missiles in the abdominal area of the suit, and a small beam cannon mounted in it's left shoulder. The suit had been tested once before, and had proven affective in combat simulations. Now, the two technicians admired the war machine with the pride of the ones the had designed such a wondrous machine. Too bad they'd be losing it tonight. Mat walked along the platform to where Percy stood.

"It'll be a shame to lose it, but it's going to be worth it in the end." Muttered Mat.

"Yes, let's hope it will be." Replied Percy in a low voice.

"When's he going to be here?" asked Mat in an offhand sort of voice.

"Any time now…" started Percy, but he was interrupted by the sound of the bay's doors hissing open, and the ring of feet running along the metal platform.

"Here he is now." Said Mat as the figure approached, stopping a few feet away from them.

"You're right on time, Farran," said Percy, taking out a small pouch, "this should have everything you need. A data-disc with complete mission orders and a chip you need to put in. That chip will set the suit so it will only operate for you. No one else will be able to use it. They'll be able to move it and transport it, but not pilot it. Got it?"

Farran nodded.

"Good. Now hurry, there's several guards coming to inspect the suit soon, we'll be out shortly in a transport. Once we're clear, destroy the base and any suits that try to follow up. None can survive. Got it?"

Farran nodded.

"Ok, then go put on your flight-suit. It's in the third locked down. The combination is 2-5-9."

Farran turned, walked to the locked, punched in the code on the keypad and put on his special flight-suit, then got into his new Gundam. He sat in the seat and watched the boarding ramp retract as the cockpit door slowly closed. Farran opened the main panel under the central control panel and inserted the chip. He then closed the panel and sat up in the pilot's chair, powering up the Gundam. The lights of the display screen flashed across his face in the darkness of the cockpit, illuminating the enclosed space. Farran's hands moved to the controls, his feet moved to the foot-pedals. The display screen showed the two technicians board the small shuttle and power up. It also showed the bay doors open and several soldiers run in and stop, gazing at the Gundam. Farran moved immediately, making the Gundam raise it's arm and bring it crashing down on the metal ramp the soldiers were on. The ramp gave way to the shear weight of the blow, sending the soldiers who had managed to get out from under the Gundam's fist to fall to their deaths. Farran turned the Gundam and fired the shoulder mounted beam cannon at the wall, blowing out the outer hull of the station and causing a space vacuum. Bodies and debris were sucked out of the hole before the pressure finally equalized, causing zero gravity to take hold. Farran used the rocket thrusters to move his new mobile suit clear of the station, and then turned to make sure the techs got out safe. His display screen showed the shuttle flying through the hole made by his shoulder mount, and turn to head towards the nearest colony. Then a new display popped up, showing over a dozen space Leos moving in his direction. Farran frowned. 

_How can they possible hope to stop Dishiva?_ He thought.

He turned Dishiva so he was facing the oncoming enemy suits, targeting the lead one.

"This is Lieutenant Govan of Leo squadron Alpha, surrender immediately and power down your weapons." Came a voice over the com system. Farran switched the com system off, except for the shuttle's frequency. He sat and waited for the Leos to get closer. The stopped just within their weapons range, which was well within Dishiva's range. The leading Leo opened fire first, closely mirrored by the others. They managed to fire for about a second before Dishiva's shoulder mount took the lead Leo through the cockpit area, causing it to explode. He then raised his linked heavy machineguns and opened up on the left half, destroying 7 more. As his machinegun destroyed another Leo, the torso missile rack opened, and the first of four racks of seeker missiles blasted outwards, speeding towards the remaining Leos. Each rack had about 5 missiles on it, and a second volley stored away. The 5 missiles hit 4 of the remaining Leos, the last two turned to flee. The first's rocket tank exploded after a short burst from the beam cannon. Farran then decided to use the beamsword, pulling it out and activating it, then speeding towards the fleeing Leo, sword held ready, closing in fast. Farran flew Dishiva past the Leo, using the run to slash the Leo in half through the middle. Te Leo exploded in a brilliant flash of light as the fuel tank for the rockets ignited and exploded, taking the rest of the suit with it. Farran slowed and turned his Gunadm back towards the shuttle.

"Shuttle Hyperb to Gundam Dishiva," came Mat's voice over the com.

Farran opened a video channel.

"Nice work Farran, you know how to handle the controls well enough. Now well be leaving. Your final orders are on that data-disc. Destroy the station then read the orders and carry them out. If you need to find us, there's an encrypted file with our secure channel's codes in it. Once you get into the file, it will delete as soon as you close it. Don't use it unless you need to. Good luck, Farran." The video link closed and the display monitor showed the shuttle fly off into space. Farran once again turned his Gundam to face his target, but this time there would be no challenge. Farran flew Dishiva up above the top of the station, and then fired his shoulder mount down through the command deck of the station. He opened the abdominal missile launcher again and fired two more racks at the station. The station was built in a wheel-type shape, and the missiles impacted all along the outer circle of the station, blowing it into pieces. Farran then fired the last rack into the center of what had been the wheel, totally demolishing it. The then noticed a small shuttle trying to escape destruction. He raise his linked machinegun and targeted the shuttle, then opened fire. The shuttle was ripped apart in less than a second, the initial bullets puncturing the hull causing the space vacuum to rip the shuttle apart with the help of the rest of his bullets. The shuttle flared in a ball of light, then was gone. Farran turned his attention back to the station, which still had about a half of the outer ring intact. Farran accessed the secondary load of missiles for the abdominal missile launcher and fired all four racks, sending twenty missiles into the remaining half of the station, along with several well-placed bursts from his shoulder mounted beam cannon. The last of the station exploded in a bright flash, then all that remained was debris.

            Mentally noting the successful mission, Farran turned Dishiva away from the wreckage and started out into space, the outer colonies. He set the course then opened the file containing his new orders. The Techs had lefts a full stock of extra ammunition for Dishiva on the way, enough to refill all the systems and have some left over. Farran noted the co-ordinates and changed course, heading to the supplies. After refilling his weapons, it was on to the colony, to carry out his orders.


	2. To Battle

**~Death and Friendship~**

By: Gahzskul Thruka Chapter 2 

            Trowa and Quatra sat out on one of the many balconies on the third floor of the mansion they were staying in, sitting on either side of a chessboard. It was Trowa's move, and thus far the game was at a stalemate. The seventh game they'd  played that afternoon, and they hadn't won a single one. Now, Trowa moved his hand to his queen, and moved it across to the same column as Quatra's king.

"Checkmate." Muttered Trowa, staring at the board. Quatra gave him a quizzical look and glanced down at the board. Sure enough, Trowa's queen sat on the edge column, and his rook sat on the next square over, giving him checkmate. Quatra sighed.

"Okay, you win. Now how about we go and join Heero Duo and Wufei in the swimming pool?" asked Quatra. Trowa nodded and they rose and started down the stairs to the ground floor. As they reached the ground floor, an alarm went off. Trowa and Quatra gave each other a look and then ran down the hallways towards the control center. Upon arrival at the control center, the found Duo and Wufei there in their swimsuits, and Heero already dressed in his usual black shorts and green tank-top. Lady Une sat at the computer desk, and Sally and Noin stood to one side, watching the computer screen. After a moment, Une turned and faced them.

"We have a serious situation, here," She stated in a worried voice, "we've just received a transmission from one of the outer colonies. It's been taken over by a rebel group calling themselves 'The Lunar Legion'. They have secured the colony and are moving to capture two more. If we don't stop them soon, they'll be too spread out to stop. Apparently they have quite a supply of mobile suits, and a few transports carrying missile launchers and beam cannons. They damaged  the colony they took as little as possible, but enough to do some damage."

"We know we can tell their suits from any others," began Sally, "because they paint a blue eagle on the left arm of their mobile suits, and have a patch bearing the same image sewn to the soldier's uniforms."

"We're sending a large assault force out to try and stop them from taking the next two colonies. It left this morning, but we're afraid they won't be enough. We have another force leaving tomorrow morning. We want the Gundams as part of that force. We'll need all the suits we can afford to send to hold these guys off. We may still be short. Apparently these people have modified the suits they have to have shields, and strong ones at that. We need the stop them. They have stated that they will _liberate_ all the colonies, then move on the Earth."

Heero glanced at the other Gundam pilots, "we'll go."

"Good, have your Gundams in the space pods and ready to go tomorrow morning." Said Noin, who had not previously spoken. The pilots were dismissed and left the room, going their separate ways to get ready to leave in the morning.

            The next morning the Gundam pilots had their Gundams in the space Pods and the space pods loaded into transport ships, which were ready to launch. There were hundreds of transports, loaded with about twenty mobile suits each, plus the ones with the Gundams. Within an hour they transports had launched and were en-route to the colonies that were supposed to be the Lunar Legion's next target. It would take them two days to get there, and they would arrive a day after the first assault force. If it was still there when they arrived. Apparently the Lunar Legion had a massive armada of suits and ships, which could probably be an equal match for the force on a bad day. Heero sat in a seat, head down against his chest, eyes closed but not sleeping. He was fully awake, but trying to focus himself for the upcoming battle. In seats around him, the other four Gundam pilots were doing the same, except Quatra, who was staring out the window into space. Heero sighed and rose, walking up to the cockpit of the ship. He pressed the button and the doors hissed open, revealing Sally and Noin in the pilot and co-pilot seats of the ship, talking quietly. They both looked back when the door hissed open. Heero walked in and put a hand on each seat, watching the display screen on the control panel that showed the colonies they were going to defend. One was a pinwheel shape, and the other was a strange looking structure that was made out of block-shaped sections connected by massive cylinder-shaped pieces that ran between each block. The display showed defenses, launch bays, tactical weaknesses and tactical strongpoints.

"They're going to have a lot of firepower if they want to overrun those…" muttered Heero.

"Yes, they are. They're expected to arrive in two and a half days, only a few ours after we arrive. The first force is going to set up a perimeter around this colony," said Noin, pointing to the pinwheel colony, "we're going to defend the other."

"We're going to have to move quickly and deploy all of our suits as soon as we arrive. We won't have much time." Said Sally. Heero nodded and returned to his seat.

            Two days later the colonies were in sight, as was the first assault force. Much to Noin and Sally's dismay so was the Lunar Legion, approaching from far off. Sally cursed under her breath and opened a channel to all the second assault force.

"Assault force 2, the Lunar Legion strike force is minutes away, launch immediately and prepare to defend the colonies!" she ordered. Through the cockpit windows Sally and Noin could see hundreds of mobile suits start pouring out of the ships, and could hear the airlock doors open ad the Gundam pilots used rocket-packs to get to the ships with their Gundams in it. After a minute, the Gundams launched from their ships and joined the force awaiting the Lunar Legion. The enemy suits and ships grew closer. Then they were in range and opened fire. The defence force from Earth returned fire.

Violent Battle insued.


End file.
